Opposite Attract
by Miosha
Summary: Rin adalah seorang murid biasa di Crypton High School, setidaknya itu menurut dia sendiri. Dengan sikap tidak peka, tomboy dan cerobohnya, bagaimanakah cara Len menarik hatinya? - All Vocaloid main cast. (R.I.P Summary T.T)


**Opposite Attract**

 **Disclaimer : VOCALOID © Crypton Future Media Inc.**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, School Life, etc.**

 **By :** **Miosha**

 **Summary : Menceritakan tentang kehidupan dari main character di cerita ini, aha.. author tidak jago dalam membuat summary jadi lihat saja ceritanya..~ ada yang bisa bantuin menentukan judul?  
btw saya author baru salam kenal :D **

**My first ff.  
Warning : Gaje, AU, Typos, OOC, etc**

 **Enjoy, Don't Like? Better you don't Read it**

 **.**

 **.**

(Prologue)

Rin Pov

 _ **Sapporo-shii Hokkaido, Japan. 21.30 PM  
Mansion Kirishima's**_  
" _Onee-chan_.., ayo tidur..." ucap seorang gadis kecil dengan surai _honeyblond_ sepertiku, bedanya ia lebih panjang dan ia kuncir menjadi _ponytail_.  
"Umn.. Lenka, kalau kau mau tidur.. duluan saja-" jawabku jeda sambil tersenyum kepadanya "aku.., masih belum mengantuk" lanjutku.  
"kalau gitu aku akan menemani Rin- _nee_ saja un.." serunya lagi juga dengan senyumannya itu. "hm.."

Perkenalkan namaku Kirishima Rin, dan orang yang di sampingku ini adalah adikku Kirishima Lenka. Kami berbeda 2 tahun, untuk penampilan bisa di bilang aku dengan dia sangat berbeda jauh. Aku bisa di bilang tomboy dan dia feminim. Lenka dan aku bersekolah di tempat yang sama yaitu Crypton High School, sebuah sekolah yang bisa di bilang cukup elit di kota Sapporo ini. Ibuku Kirishima Ann adalah salah satu kepala keluarga di keluargaku ini, ayahku telah lama meninggal karena sebuah insiden kecelakaan ketika kami kecil. Oke cukup perkenalannya ne! aku juga harus bersiap untuk esok hari.  
" _Ne_ , Lenka ayo tidur.. nee sudah merasa lelah dan mengantuk sekarang" ucapku kepadanya.  
"baik _nee-chan_ " jawabnya dan langsung meninggalkan balkon itu juga.

.  
.

Next Day

 _Kriiiiiiingg!_

" _Onee-chan!_ Bangun!"

Terdengar suara alaram yang dapat membuat telingaku menjadi tuli, bersamaan dengan suara teriakan Lenka yang melengking, tepat di telingaku ini. "Lima menit lagi Lenka..." jawabku dan kembali menarik selimut.  
"Lima menit mu sama dengan satu jam _Onee-chan!_ , ayo bangun.. ini kan hari pertamamu di kelas sembilan Rin- _senpai!_ " serunya kembali. 'Oh libur panjang mengapa kau begitu cepat meninggalkanku?, Aku masih belum puas hhhhh…' batinku menjerit. Oke abaikan yang tadi.  
Setelah teriakan? Seruan? Dan ocehan tadi yang berasal dari saudari atau adik tercintaku itu. Mau tidak mau aku harus meninggalkan kasur empukku itu **dengan terpaksa** , oh ayolah mengapa kasur harus terlihat nyaman ketika pagi hari? Itu tak adil kawan..

Setelah lima belas menit bersiap-siap, aku langsung turun menuju lantai satu untuk sarapan. Namun sebelum itu kulirik sekilas arloji yang menempel pada lenganku ini '06.08? Oh ayolah sekolah pun masih lama untuk di mulai. Belum untuk upacara penerimaan murid baru, dan kenaikan kelas yang pasti akan memakan waktu berjam-jam, pembagian kelas yang membutuhkan beberapa waktu juga, serta perkenalan antar murid kelas dan lainnya.. hey, hal itu tidak terlalu penting bukan? Oh ayolah bisakah aku membolos untuk hari ini saja? Aku terlalu malas untuk mengelilingi sekolah dan melongo kesana kemari hanya untuk melihat halaman yang pastinya sudah sangat kuhapal. Dan pasti itu akan jauh lebih membosankan dari pada melihat ikan yang berenang kesana dan kemari di dalam aquarium. Hey tunggu sudah berapa lama aku mendumel dalam hati?' curhat batin ku yang kutau pasti sangat panjang

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku langsung saja menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan. Ibuku itu alias nyonya besar di mansion ini bisa di bilang agak sangat disiplin.., ya mungkin aku akan kena cemarahannya, yang ku tahu tidak terlalu penting itu hanya karena aku telat beberapa menit atau detik untuk sampai di meja makan. Susahnya jadi bagian keluarga yang ya kau taukan?

" _Ohayou.._ " sapaku dengan malas ketika sampai di meja makan. Kulihat lekuk wajah ibuku yang siap meluncurkan semua ceramahannya itu padaku. Dan yap ini dia-  
"Rin, kau taukan ini jam berapa? Kau telat-" –sudah dapat diduga bukan?  
"iya, iya aku tau _Okaa-sama_ " potong ku. Aku terlalu malas untuk mendengar semua unek-uneknya itu.  
"kalau begitu mengapa kau telat datang untuk sarapan?" tanyanya kembali  
'tch, nenek tua ini cerewet sekali sih?' abaikan batinku tadi "haah.. melamun, apakah itu cukup untuk menjawab semua masalah disini?" jawabku padanya  
"Sudahlah.. ibu, _Onee-chan_ juga, kita lagi sarapan tidak boleh mengobrol itu tidak baik. Ibu sendirikan yang berbicara seperti itu? jadi cukup, _Onee-chan_ ayo kita sarapan dan setelah itu ayo kita berangkat bersama." lerai Lenka. _Bless her._ Batinku lega.

"Ah, maafkan ibu. Ibu terlalu terbawa suasana sepertinya." ucapnya halus dan kembali focus pada sarapannya. Aku dan Lenka hanya menatapnya sejenak dan setelah itu ikut sarapan. Setelah kami sarapan, aku dan Lenka langsung bergegas menuju sekolah begitupun dengan ibu yang langsung pergi menuju kantornya. Tidak lupa dengan salam yang pasti, dan yap bisa di bilang itu juga salah satu tata krama keluarga 'kata' ibuku.  
kalian bertanya mengapa aku menekan kata 'kata' –( kok aneh ya? ) karena bagiku mungkin itu hanya menurut dia saja. Oh ya, kami kesekolah tidak jalan kaki pastinya.. padahal jujur saja aku ingin, hanya saja aku sedang terlalu malas untuk hari ini.

.

.

Skip Time  
 _ **Crypton High School.06.57 AM**_ _ **  
**_ _  
_Yap, kita sampai. Crypton High School, sebuah sekolah yang bisa di bilang cukup elit karena fasilitasnya yang bisa di bilang melebihi dari kata lengkap. Aku Kirishima Rin di kenal sebagai siswi teladan yang tomboy, yah kau tau. Dan mulai hari ini juga! Adikku tercinta Kirishima Lenka akan belajar disini.. hyaa senangnya, akan ku beritau seberapa besarnya prestasiku disini, ck.. Rin kau mulai sombong nak.

Aku mempunyai banyak sahabat disini ya diantaranya Hatsune Miku yang merupakan Diva di sekolah ini, lalu ada Kagamine Len bisa di bilang ia adalah sainganku yang entah mengapa bisa menjadi bagian _bestielist_ ku. Apa mungkin faktor wajah yang mirip ya?, oh ya dia di juluki Pangeran. Meski bagiku dia hanya prican mungil yang terbilang sangat _Shota_. Dan jangan pernah memanggil dia dengan panggilan _Shota_ karena kepribadiannya akan berubah 360 derajat farenheit –( Author : dan jangan lupa Rin bahwa kau juga mungil / Rin : hei jangan mengubar aib Rin! / Author : aib dari mananya. Eh tunggu oi, oi jangan manggil nama asli aib hoi!, / Rin : maaf keceplosan, tapi jadi aneh juga karena jadi serasa manggil diri sendiri / Author : *facepalm* )– abaikan percapakan antar Rin tadi, eh?. Oke balik kecerita.. sampai mana tadi oh ya si Len. Ok selanjutnya ada Piko Utatane seorang Hacker genius di sekolah ini, tidak lupa dengan pacarnya Miki Furukawa yang merupakan Hacker genius juga. Selanjutnya ada Megumi Nakajima dan pasangannya Gumiya Megpoid atau bisa kalian panggil Gumi dan Gumo, mereka lebih identik di sebut kembar karena wajahnya yang terbilang terlalu mirip itu, seperti aku dan Len.. tapi kami masih terlihat perbedaannya. Mereka berdua adalah si genius murni. Karena mereka bisa mendapatkan nilai sempurna dengan usaha mereka sendiri, tidak seperti duo Hacker itu yang menggunakan keahlian mereka dengan cara licik yaitu, membobol dokumen ujian sekolah.

"Rin- _chaaan_ ~! Pagiiii~~" seru seseorang dari belakangku. Oh, suara merdu itu. Tak perlu di tanyakan lagi kalian pasti sudah dapat menebaknya kalau itu adalah Miku.  
"Miku! Selamat-" belum selesai ku menyapanya ia sudah mendaratkan pelukan mautnya padaku.  
"Mi…Miku.. ss..ses-sesak" rintihku.  
"Maaf~ hehehe-" ucapnya dan langsung melepaskan pelukan mautnya padaku "-hei tunggu siapa gadis manis ini?" tanyanya.  
Ah demi udang, betama kejamnya diriku yang teganya melupakan sang adik tersayang "Dia... adikku. Lenka perkenalkan ini Miku-senpai, dan Miku perkenalkan ini Lenka adikku" jawabku sambil memperkenalkan mereka satu sama lain.  
"Renka-chan?, kawaii~ _naisu to meetsu watashi wa Hatsune Miku_ " ucap Miku.  
"etto, yang benar Lenka senpai. Dan.. etto u-um salam kenal juga" ucap Lenka dengan malu-malu. Haa dasar anak ini.  
"dan lagi Miku itu seharusnya 'nice to mee-"  
JDUK!  
""RIN!?/ONEE-CHAN!?""  
"KAGAMINE?! GOMEN-"

 **Tsuzuku a.k.a To be Continue**

 **Ahahaha, abal ya? Wajar saja ne aku pemula #disorakiolehreaders  
maaf maaf, maa terima kasih karena sudah membaca prologue dari cerita gaje nan abal nan sesat nan aneh *plaak! /banyakamat!.  
hehe ok sekian Author sangat berterima kasih baaaaanyaaaak karena sudah membaca fiction ini.  
[Rin] author banyak bacot deh,..  
[Miku] kata-katanya itu terus lagi  
[Len] maa, maa sudah biarkan saja  
[** **Mio** **] ish kalian ini sibuk saja udh sana hapalin dialog selanjutnya aja, gk gw gaji lho nanti  
[Rin] gaji? Kita aja belum pernah di gaji-gaji!  
[Lenka] hus..hus udh jangan berantem mending kita ke penutup dlu baru nanti bertengkarnya-  
[Miku] Hoi author kalau bikin janji tuh di tepati dong jangan asal enak omong aja!  
[Kaito] aku belum muncul hiks..  
[** **Mio** **] iya iya! Nanti aku tepati kok! Sabar dong!  
[RinMiku] awas aja lho kalau boho-  
[Len] dari pada pertengkaran ini semakin berlajut. Saya sebagai perwakilan dari Author, maaf kalau ada salah kata dan cerita yang kurang menarik. Sekian kami pamit undur diri.  
[Lenka] untuk chapter selanjutnya kami usahakan membuat cerita ini agar lebih seru lagi. Sekian sampai jumpa!-  
[RinMiku] KALIAN JANGAN SEENAKNYA MOTONG PERKATAAN ORANG DONG!**

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review please?**


End file.
